


Summer Sun, Something's Begun

by awesomecookies



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Crushes, Eiji is a actually a bastard, Eiji's sister is tired, Fluff, It's not so long really, Little plot more pining, M/M, Mascots, Pining, Pining Ash Lynx, Shorter is going to be a good uncle I just know it, ash is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: But Eiji occasionally walks home with him from school when they happen to leave school together, and they shared an umbrella once when it rained hard and Ash didn't have one. Eiji had insisted and they were pressed against each other, and wow he smelled pretty good didn't he? And he ended up mostly wet in the end. Ash felt guilty but Eiji waved it off as he dropped Ash to the front of his porch, and Ash really really wanted to invite him in. (He doesn't have a crush!)And even if he did, it wasn't hard to like him that way you know. He's very very charming and witty in the few moments he and Ash talked. And when he laughs, it sounds so...so...He does not have a crush!Well. Maybe a little.Just a little.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji & Okumura Eiji's Sister
Comments: 19
Kudos: 122





	Summer Sun, Something's Begun

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I said I would write a fic based on that art and I did. Lol I stopped writing my outsider pov for this hahahahaha

As what Ash would tell you, it was always Shorter's fault. 

"Come on man, you just gotta cover for me while I do this thing man. I already promised them." Shorter was already kneeling on the floor. But that meant shit to Ash. Shorter would kneel on the floor just to ask for the last nacho chip from Sing. He would kneel on the floor to ask Nadia so he could stay later than nine in the evening. (To be fair, who wouldn't kneel for Nadia? She's scary when she's angry.)

"You could've organized your schedule before this happened!" Ash snapped, trying to walk away faster. Shorter caught up to him. 

"Hey look. It's just one day. And you're gonna be covered with the mask so no one would see you in the suit!" Shorter insisted. "I'll even let you have the pay for that day!" 

Ash paused. He raised a brow in question. 

"Promise man! Just wear the damn suit for four hours and you're good to go." Shorter begged. "I just really really really need to accompany Nadia to the doctor for her ultrasound man. I'm gonna be an uncle and what uncle am I gonna be if I can't even be there when they get their first picture?"

Ash was actually surprised Shorter was so excited with this uncle gig he was soon going to get in, which hopefully wouldn't be treated as a gig then and more like, a full time job. Damn Shorter was going to ba an uncle. That's.....actually more worrying for the kids. Ash was concerned. But he supposed Shorter was gonna be a good uncle with how much he wanted to be there for his niece right? Or nephew...or whatever they wanna be, they could be anything. Yeah. Damn Ash was also getting way into this thought. 

Ash sighed. It was embarrassing enough to wear a damn pink bear suit, it was even more embarrassing to dance around and get hugged by people randomly. But Ash was a damned good friend so he'll do it despite his reputation.

"Alright. Half the pay for that day and a meal in Chang Dai, your treat." Ash grumbled. Shorter whooped and hugged Ash to choking. Seriously, if only they weren't friends. 

Still through the power of friendship, Ash landed in this suffocating job. Literally. The bear suit was big and a little difficult to move in. He could hardly see and he's been hugged by random kids and people through out the day. 

Summer always brought carnivals and amusement parks up for the kids and occasionally the teens who either wanna go in the rides and win prizes from games or go on dates with their lovers.

Ngh. Ash shuddered. Of course he and Shorter decided to take a summer job instead and while Ash was working in the library, Shorter had to wear a pink bear suit simply because he found it fun.

So now, Ash had to wear the same pink bear suit with the stupid powder blue ribbon. What the hell, dancing and trying to be cute. Ash was not cute damn it. He was tough. 

Ash rolled his eyes. His only reprieve was that he was covered from head to toe as he blew people kisses and give them hearts and pose for a picture. Ah shit. This couple just had to be disgustingly sick with their PDA. Yikes. 

Ash was not bitter. He. Was. Not. He did not scowl at every couple that went past him, holding hands. Nor those feeding each other ice cream, or winning prizes for each other. Nope. Nah. Ash Lynx was not bitter at all. 

But...he'd be lying if he'd say he wasn't thinking of asking someone to come here with him. As friends! You know, just two dudes having fun in the rides? Yeah exactly. He wanted to ask their new neighbors down the block. (Seriously Griffin considers everyone around their block neighbors even though they're already six, seven houses away. Jeez) but yeah a new family from Japan moved in at the beginning of the year and they were mostly nice. 

They had two children. First a little girl around fourteen and an older brother who was one and a half year older than Ash. 

Okay Ash was lying. He only wanted ask Eiji to come with him. He doesn't know what to do with a brash fourteen year old kid, who somehow did not get her brother's softness. Eiji was nice, he went into Ash's own school too and he seemed like a fun guy. Plus he looked cute. Like really cute. Adorable as a fluffy bunny. 

And he was even cuter when he smiled. The first time they met, Ash introduced himself to him and he beamed at him. He had no right to look that good. (He doesn't have a crush okay?)

But Eiji occasionally walks home with him from school when they happen to leave school together, and they shared an umbrella once when it rained hard and Ash didn't have one. Eiji had insisted and they were pressed against each other, and wow he smelled pretty good didn't he? And he ended up mostly wet in the end. Ash felt guilty but Eiji waved it off as he dropped Ash to the front of his porch, and Ash really really wanted to invite him in. (He doesn't have a crush!)

And even if he did, it wasn't hard to like him that way you know. He's very very charming and witty in the few moments he and Ash talked. And when he laughs, it sounds so...so...

He does not have a crush!

Well. Maybe a little. 

Just a little.

Anyway maybe he could go and ask Eiji to go with him tomorrow. Or maybe the next day so he has time to prepare what he'll say. Yeah. That sounded like a plan. He'll finish this day and use up the money to pay for tomorrow and then he'll take Eiji to Chang Dai. Shorter was paying.

Yeah. Definitely a plan. He just needed to endure being all cute and cuddly this afternoon and soon....soon....

"Oh! The place looks really fun!"

Ash choked.

That voice was terribly familiar. Not only familiar. He was just thinking about the owner a second ago. 

What the fuck. 

There was Eiji walking with a little kid in tow, the kid somehow looked more irritated than Eiji who was just amazed at everything. Ah that was probably his sister, the hell spawn. Eiji was wearing a striped shirt and a jumper shorts that was showing off his toned legs and--ngk.

Ash needed to calm down. Oogling his (not really) crush wasn't doing anything to help him, or the heat. Like hell was he already sweating inside this damn outfit. Thinking more about how Eiji's thighs were thick and smooth was not helping him at all.

Besides. Eiji's probably here with his sister right? Surely the devil spawn's every neck and call was gonna be followed. Ash needed to calm down.

Eiji looked around at his direction and perked up.

Wait. He couldn't possibly have recognized him right? Ash mentally slapped himself. Of course not! He's literally sweating from being covered all over his body.

But shit Eiji was now walking towards his direction with a big smile on his face. Shit. Was it too late to turn around and run? Wait why the hell was he suddenly panicky?!

"Hi! Can we take a picture with you?" 

Eiji's wide smile was already on his peripheral and soon the Japanese was holding his phone out. And Ash having no choice, posed next to Eiji, wrapping an arm around his waist. Eiji pressed himself against him and gave the phone to his sister, in which she glared at him and clicked the device multiple times. 

Eiji let go after what felt like hours of physical contact, but not before beaming at him. 

"You look so cute! You don't mind if I hug you right?" Eiji asked with his big puppy like sparkling eyes and--nghrgh Ash couldn't ever say no to that. Just this once, he didn't mind having someone wrap their arms around him and squeezing him to death.

And Eiji's arms were pretty muscular too. Ash let himself wrap his arms around Eiji as well. In the end it was him who had to pull away. 

"Well, thank you for that! Bye Mr. Bear have a good day!" Eiji bowed, cheeks warm and flushing. Or perhaps that was from the summer sun. Or Ash's suit needed a better way to see. He waved them goodbye and stared at their retreating figure as they headed to the roller coaster.

He waited until they were out of his sight.

And when they finally were, Ash took a deep breath, calmed his trembling knees, buried his masked head in his fluffy hands and then finally allowed himself to squeal.

* * *

  
 **Bonus** :

"Why the hell did you take me here? That purpled haired man said something to you didn't he?!" She grumbled as her brother nearly dragged her away after he did that stupid thing with the bear mascot. Which was just plain dumb. His brother was a bastard. He wants exactly those 'cute uwu cinnamon rolls' people thought he was. 

"It's nothing that concerns you. I'm treating you out anyway so shut up." Eiji groaned. But his face was flushing to the tips of his ears, and a smile was desperately trying to break free from his pressed lips.

She rolled her eyes. She had a feeling it involves a certain blond boy with jade eyes, but she wasn't gonna test his brother's generosity by teasing him about it.

Maybe later when they got home though....

**Author's Note:**

> Omake:
> 
> Eiji: hey hi where you going?  
> Shorter: Nadia is getting her ultrasound! I'm gonna see my nieces! Or nephews! Anyway gotta dash. I had Ash take over my mascot gig today for this! Bye Eiji gotta dash!  
> Eiji:.…..  
> Eiji to his sister: Bitch what do you say i treat you to the amusement park today?!
> 
> Hahahahahahah


End file.
